Day with Daddy
by Fox Teen
Summary: Hubie and his son Rocky spend the day together and running into a familiar face with his own son.


It was a cool, calm morning in the Rookery. Inside the igloo of his home, Rocky was sleeping peacefully on father Hubie's bed of a belly, rising him up and down soothing him into a comfortable slumber dreaming very pleasant dreams playing with is father.

Hubie woke up to the sun ray and saw his son still snug and comfortable. He could not help but smile at this sweet sight. He saw deeply attached his son was to him.

"Time to get up son," he whispered rubbing his son's head.

"M-mm," Rocky shook his head and remained sleep.

"Then you leave Daddy no choice," said Hubie in a playfully guilty manner. Hubie tickled him him and gentle and he rolled about on Daddy's belly squirming and giggling. He pulled him forward and tickled him all over.

"Good morning, Rocky," said Hubie giving him a huge kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well?"

Rocky kissed his father back and said "I always sleep well with you as my bed, Daddy. Wished the night lasted longer."

"Night will come soon," said Hubie. "But right now we have our day together."

"Oh yes!" Rocky remembered.

"Good morning my king and prince," said Marina.  
"Good morning, Mama!"  
Rocky ran up to her and jumped into her flippers for a big cuddle and a kiss from her.  
"Me and Daddy are going out for the day."

"I know sweetie," said Marina. "But not without breakfast you're not."

"By the way," said Hubie. "Daddy has a surprise for you."  
"A hug?"  
"Nope."  
"A tickle fight?"  
"Nope."

His father revealed a red hat and yellow scarf just the chickens size. Rocky gasped in amazement.

Rocky quickly tried them on and felt bigger and grown-up already.  
"Thank you, Daddy!" he cried as he jumped into his flippers and kissed his beak gratefully.

"Always rewarding to see my little egg happy," responded Hubie kissing his son on the cheek.

"My little guy is growing up and being like his father," said Marina proudly.

"All I need is plenty of fish and I'll be big and cuddly as daddy," replied Rocky hugging him.

Hubie chuckled at his statement.

"You're just about on the way," he responded tickling Rocky's belly.

"Oh daddy." Rocky cries and he cuddled Daddy.

"Well breakfast will be your chance," his mother smiled.

Marina had their breakfast ready. She and Hubie were eating tidily while Rocky rushed.

"Whoa now, sweetie," said Marina. "You don't want a tummy ache before your day out."

"But I'm excited," said Rocky with his mouthful.

"Good things come to those who wait, buddy," said Hubie.

* * *

Elsewhere, Chubby also has his son Speedy resting on his belly as was his custom. The moment he felt the warm sun in his eyes, Rocky opened them and woke his dad up.

"Wake up Dad!" cried Speedy excitedly jumping up and down on his father's belly like a trampoline.

"Someone's ready," yawned Chubby. "How about breakfast first through, huh?"

Speedy shot off and returned with two fat fish.

Speedy had already eaten his share while Chubby took his time.

"Come on, Daddy! Eat faster!"

"I can't eat as fast as you," said Chubby attempting and his mouthful.

Speedy sat around and waited.

"Ooh I'm full" said Chubby as a burp jumped out of his beak.

"Let's slide then," suggested Speedy.

Chubby burped again and plopped onto his belly with Speedy hopping onto his back.

Hubie and Chubby sped down and down, both their sons clinging on enjoying the ride when suddenly, they sensed a collision. They skidded and crashed into a pile of snow. They shook the snow off themselves and looked at each other, smiling.

"Hubie!"

"Chubby!"

They ran to each other and gave each other a huge hug, Rock and Speedy watching in confusion. But laughed as their dads hit their plump bellies together.

"Your dad knows mine?" the chicks asked each other when they stopped laughing.

"Yes," both father said. "We were good friend since we your age."

"Rocky this is Chubby," Hubie introduced.

Chubby introduced his son to Hubie the same way.

"We did so many things together, chasing each other, snowball fights and we often spent nights together, just like brothers."

"And you're still friends?" said Chubby.

"You bet!" they both said as they hi-flippered.

"So anyway," me and Rocky had better scoot. "We planned a day together."

"Me and Speedy too," said Chubby. "Come along, chum."

Speedy hopped onto his dad's shoulders while Rocky junoed into Chubby's arms and hugged him.

"It was nice seeing you Uncle Chubby," he said.

"Sweet little kid you have," chuckled Chubby.

After they left, Rocky said to Hubie "I'm sorry for hugging him without permission."

"Don't apologise, sweetheart," said Hubie. "It shows how eager you are to be friendly."

""Plus he's almost cuddly as you are daddy. And a bit funny."

"You saying I'm not funny?"

"Nope almost funny as you. And is it polite I called him Uncle."

"And it was very sweet of you."

Rocky blushed.

* * *

Hubie slid on his belly like a toboggan when Rocky flew a good mile and landed on his front. Then he started to cry.

"Are you okay?" asked Hubie running to him.

"I hurt my flipper!" he wailed.

"Come here, son. It's okay."

Rocky cuddled into his dad's belly as the comfort from it melted the pain.

"Shall we go for a swim when it's all better?" asked Hubie.

"Yes please, Daddy," sniffed Rocky as Hubie kissed his flipper.

Rocky ran to the water jumped into the cool surface.

"How lovely!" cried Rocky.

"Look out below!" cried his father as he ran to the water, jumped and wrapped himself up into a ball.

SPLASH!

He crated huge waves carrying Rocky a good mile away.

"WHEEEEEEEE!" he exclaimed.

Hubie swam up to Rocky, picked him and threw up in the air back down over and over again until he let him plop into the water and then they swam around the sea exploring the beautiful blue world.

They swam to the bottom to find a treasure of diamonds and pearls, making Rocky look with amazement.

"They make me think of Mommy."

"Me too," said Hubie.

"Tag!" cried Rocky all of a sudden touching his father's shoulder.

"Oh now you don't!" said Hubie as he swam after him and tagged his tail. Rocky then chased after Hubie yet again and they endlessly tagged each other until they were tired and Hubie swam peacefully carrying his baby in his right flipper.

* * *

They swam back up to the surface, lay down in the snow and napped for a while.

Hubie stretched as Rocky woke up, chimed not Daddy's belly and began massaging.

Hubie looked up and saw what his son was doing.

"What are you doing, son?"

"Giving you a massage."

"Well, don't stop," smiled Hubie. "It feels comfortable. I'm so luck to have you."

"Thanks, Daddy," smiled Rocky. "My bed is ready."

He made himself comfortable as Hubie piled them with snow to keep cool.

* * *

_Rocky opened his eyes to find Daddy next to him._

_"Wanna play Hide and Seek?" Rocky asked him._

_"Of course, pal. I'll count first."_

_Hubie counted to twenty and called he was coming. Rocky was hiding under a crevice hole._

_"He'll never find me," chuckled Rocky but a sneeze escaped him out of nowhere._

_Hubie followed the noise and its location. He peeped in through the hole and pulled his son out tickling him all over._

_"Dang sinus!" laughed Rocky._

_"You're turn!" said Hubie._

_Rocky counted to twenty and looked everywhere. There was no sign of Daddy at all._

_"I'll find you Daddy!" he called._

_He waddled and all he could see was just snowscapes and hills. He jumped onto hill after hill until -_

_"Oof!"_

_His father's head popped up from the snow._

_"Daddy! I'm so sorry! I didn't know the snow hill was you!"_

_"Don't worry, son," Hubie wheezed trying to gasp some air back. "I should ave thought better for that hiding spot."_

_"Still well thought out," laughed Rocky._

_Rocky started to sob. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_"You didn't hurt me, sweetheart," said Hubie as he got his breath back. "I promise. But a nice snuggle should make things better."_

_Rocky nuzzled his father's belly which soothed his father after the impact he was greeted to._

_Later, they decided to explore further. Hubie with Rocky in his arms until they are to a cave. There they saw too familiar faces._

_"Chubby! Speedy!"_

_"Hello, there!" said Chubby. "Me and Speedy are going into the cave to explore."_

_"Us too!" said Rocky._

_They all entered the cave where green fireflies flew everywhere._

_"They are so beautiful!" marvelled Rocky._

_"Cool!" said Speedy._

_Hubie play snapped his beak at them._

_"Not a good idea, Hubie," advised Chubby._

_Hubie began to glow all over and Rock burst into laughter._

_"What?" asked Hubie._

_"I don't have to be afraid of the dark anymore," laughed Rocky._

_Chubby found himself wanting to join fun and snapped his beak at the fireflies._

_"Your tummies are twinkling!" laughed Speedy._

_They all ended up laughing until their sides hurt, some fireflies flying out of their mouths by the impact of their laughing._

_"So how do we get them out?" said Speedy._

_"That's where I come in."_

_They turned to see Rockhopper penguin by the entrance._

_"Uncle Rocko!" cried Rocky as he ran up and hugged him._

_"Always pleased to see me," Rocko chuckled. "What's the is-"_

_He looked to see the two bigger penguins glowing._

_"Bird brains!" he grumbled. He charged into them knocking all the fireflies out of them._

_The flies shot out of the penguins like bullets making the two hatchings fall about laughing._

_"Wouldn't wanna try that dish again," said Hubie._

_"Me either," said Chubby as he lit slip a burp, making them four other penguins laughing._

_"It's nice to have you back to normal Daddy," said Rocky as he hugged his belly. Then he noticed a green glow inside it._

_Rocky told Hubie what he was about to do and punched his belly making the firefly fly out his beak._

_Rocky cuddled Daddy tightly and burst into fit of laughter after what happened._

* * *

Next thing he knew he was sitting on his sleeping father's belly waking him up.

"What made you laugh?" chuckled Hubie.

"I had a dream - HAHAHA! that you - HAHAHA! swallowed some fireflies and glowed all over - HAHAHAHA!"

Hubie watched his son laughing for what seemed like a week.

"Don't laugh too much, son," said Hubie. "You'll get the hiccups."

He took Rocky for a drink of water to calm him down. After he had, they went on for their walk.

They ventured to a hill to a big mouth of a cave.

"Just like my dream," said Rocky but he began to shudder. "But it wasn't scary like this."

"You know, son," said Rocky. "Scary-looking places can lead to something amazing."

"It's too scary, Daddy," said Rocky covering his face in his father's scarf.

"There's a nice pool down the steps," said Hubie.

Rocky's aspect changed.

"Remember, Daddy has a brave little boy."

Rocky gulped and agreed. They walked down the spiral staircases and into the darkness until they saw a blue glow.

"See?" said Hubie. "Scary things lead to something - WHAAAAH!"

Hubie found himself skating along a ring and clutched onto Rocky tightly as he dance unintentionally on the ice, eventually falling on his back.

The both laughed at this and still did as they kept zig-zagging to the pool and slipping onto their fronts.

* * *

They reached the pool and they both jumped in, amazed with the glowing around them. The swam about in the beautiful scenery, Hubie making dolphin noises making Rocky giggle. Then Hubie began blowing bubbles from his began to blow huge bubbles.

"Did you swallow some soap on the way down, Daddy?" joked Rocky.

"Oh no," gasped Hubie smiling as he covered his beak. "I hope not."

And he opened his beak letting out huge bubbled entertaining his son making him swim about in laughter so hard he began to make his own bubbles.

Hubie blew more bubbles entertaining his son who laughed and Rocky joined in the bubble party.

Finally, they stopped and Hubie said "Ready for a float, Captain Rocky?"

"Yes! Yes!" cried Rocky excitedly.

They swam to the surface, Hubie floating on his back and placed his son on-top of his belly. He always enjoyed having Daddy as his boat.

"All aboard!" shouted Rocky. And Daddy started floating chugging.

"Welcome to the Good Ship Cheery," he sang.

They floated through tunnel laughing and singing.

_Hubie:_

_If you're in to views of sea to see _

_If you love the great outdoors, _

_Welcome to the Good Ship Cheery _

_The cheery's all yours_

_Rocky: _

_Everyday begins with cheeriness _

_Daddy as a trusty boat, _

_Absolutely drunk with jolliness, _

_As he and me do float_

As they floated along, Hubie snapped two icicles and handed one to Rocky.

"Ince Rum for two Cheery sailors!" said Hube in a pirate voice.

"Arr!" said Rocky. "Bottoms up!"

_Hubie and Rocky:_

_There's no need to stay alert, _

_We laugh until our bellies hurt_

They both laughed heartily like the sort of party that would never end. And they both acted drunk and jolly to add with the fun voyage.

_Hubie:_

_There's always sun! _

_Rocky: _

_We're having fun! _

_Hubie: _

_We're never, never, never done. _

_Both: _

_No! No! No! No! _

_Hubie: _

_Just thought I'd check!_

"Rule Number One!" announced Rocky. "Fun is never done."

"Ay, ay, Captain!" Hubie chuckled drunkenly as he staggered in his float.

"Too much Ice Rum," Rocky criticised.

"Forgive me," Hubie laughed.

_Rocky:_

_Floating on the Good Ship Cheery _

_Is my favourite kind of cruise _

_Hubie:_

_Sorry, but the Good Ship Misery..._

_Is nobody's cuppa tea_

_Rocky:_

_Daddy is the perfect ship_

_Rocky: _

_You sit and think _

_Hubie:_

_You never sink_

_Rocky:_

_Some miles to go_

_Hubie:_

_Ho ho ho ho: _

_Both:_

_Never time to have some lunch, _

_But have a drink of pirate punch _

_On us!_

They both laughed heartily like the sort of party that would never end. And they both acted drunk and jolly to add with the fun voyage.

_Both:_

_Everyday's a great activity _

_The days go by, too quick _

_How we love the goos ship cheery_

_Not one ounce feary,_

_Hubie: _

_Is everybody cheerful? _

_Rocky: _

_Now you're talkin', _

_Both: _

_Yes, sir!_

The song ended, both of them chuckling like they had drunk punch.

Rocky fell flat on his front facing Daddy still laughing madly when suddenly "_Hic!_"

Rocky put a flipper over his beak as Hubie laughed from the shock.

"Oops-a-daisy" chuckled Hubie. "Too much laughing, Captain?"

"No," denied Rocky. "Too much rum. _Hic!_"

But then they both found themselves laughing at this little accident.

"Never mind, sweetheart," Hubie comforted. "They'll go away later."

Rocky fell back on his dad's belly as another hiccup jumped out. He watched from the ceiling where the cavern glistened beautifully.

"Did you ever know that _Hic!_ this was here before, Daddy? _Hic!_" he asked sitting up.

"No," said Hubie. "This all very new to me but there is no scent of danger anywhere."

Rocky looked around and saw a tunnell leading thorugh sparked on the sides.

"Fascinating," remarked Rocky back in his pirate voice.

"What is it, Captain," said Hubie.

"A cave _Hic!_ ahoy! Steer the wheel in it's direction! _Hic!_"

"Ay, ay, Captain!"

Hubie turned to the cave's direction as Rocky continued:

"Sail onwards! Adventure out in the great _Hic!_ sea awaits for the Good Ship Cheery!"

_Both:_

_Spirits have a great big uppity_

_To laugh and sing all day_

_While aboard the Good Ship Cheery_

_Cheery, sincerely,_

_Hubie:_

_Is everybody cheerful?_

_Rocky:_

_Now you're talkin',_

_Both:_

_Yes, sir!_

* * *

After they both calmed down, they floated peacefully through the cave as Rocky's hiccups lasted for five minutes. Hubie was laying back relaxed while Rocky laid front down on his father's belly looked down into the water at some fish swimming by. The beauty of it all felt like a dream especially with the sparkling walls.

"It's very beautiful here, Daddy," said Rocky.

"Indeed it is," said Hubie smiling.

"What do you think is the most beautiful part of the cave?"

Hubie looked up at his son.

"All of it, including father and son together."

"I agree," said Rocky as he crawled to his dad and kissed his cheek.

Rocky was putting his head into the water as he watched the fish swimming by. He then brought his face back to the surface and wiped his face.  
"The fish are beautiful," remarked Rocky. "Just like Mama."  
"She's be happy to hear you say that," said Hubie smiling. "Speaking of beautiful, there is supposed to be a very beautiful secret cave somewhere."

"Where?"  
"Could be anywhere," said Hubie. "But then again, I might have had too much Cheery Rum."

They both laughed again as they floated along.

As they floated along, Rocky notices a word carved on the left: Drake.

"Daddy? What is that word? Who's Drake?"

Hubie woke up from his dreary paradise and looked at the word. He couldn't tell Rocky of that villain right now. He was far too young.

"Many people believed this place to be cursed by someone called Drake. But I was the first to ever find the discovery of this pool. Nothing to worry about, sunshine. Nothing at all."

"Really?"

"Of course. If any threat comes, count on Daddy the Daring."

Next thing Rocky knew, his father tilted himself to the side almost sending Rocky off his belly.

"Hey!" he cried in excitement.

"Daddy's feeling banterous all of sudden," smiled Hubie.

He kept on tilting left and right much to Rocky's enjoyment but he still clung onto Daddy.

Rocky saw the end of the water before them and said disappointedly, "Land, ho!"

Rocky climbed off his dad and they sat by the shore, Rocky resting at his dad's side and Hubie's flipper over Rocky.

"What a fun float that was," said Rocky.

"And a good song too," said Hubie.

"That was my favourite part," said Rocky. "But I wish this went on forever."

"Me too, sweetheart," said Hubie. "Me too. But where one cave caves in, another entrance opens."

"Well hello, there."

They looked up to see a familiar duo; Chubby and Speedy.

"Long time no see," chuckled Hubie.

"'Zup?" responded Speedy.

"We've been floating!" said Rocky excitedly.

"Is that so?" said Chubby smiling at the hatchling? "Me and Speedy do a bit of that ourselves don't we?"

Speedy nodded. "HMS, Daddy."

"My daddy is the Good Ship Cheery," said Rocky.

"Lovely name," said Chubby.

"What did you do?" Chubby asked.

"A lot," said Rocky. "Singing, laughing and drinking Cheery Rum".

"We found a passageway," explained Chubby. "Then I sort of slipped".

"Daddy is always sipping", laughed Speedy.

"Let me guess," said Hubie, "you went after him?"

"Someone had to get him back on his feet."

"But then we came falling down here," explained Chubby.

They then suddenly found themselves laughing.

* * *

They all waddled down the beach at night, beautiful with the sparking stars. It was quite as night was falling. The water was still and the snow twinkled beautifully.

Rocky then remembered something his dad and uncle did earlier on making him laugh.

"Uncle Chubby?"

"Yes, chum?"

"How do you and Daddy bump bellies together? It was so cool."

Chubby chuckled.

"We thought that too. Listen to Uncle Chubby."

Rocky watched him.

"Stand straight and then jump."

He gave Rocky a tutorial by holding by the tips of his flippers and he lifted him up bumping his belly into own.

"That was fun!" laughed Rocky.

Speedy and Hubie just so happened to be watching this adorable scene. Hubie looked down at the little penguin.

"Shall we give that a try, buddy?"

"Sure thing," said Speedy and they immediately found themselves repeating the other two, laughing.

Then they jumped into the water and jumped in after each other. Soon they were splashing each other or squirting each other with water and both father tossing their sons into their air, catching them and letting them splash into the water. After a while they decided they

planned a race, both boys on each father's back and see who could get to the distant ice berg and back. They boys had a fun time with it as their fathers felt like speedboats.

After so many draws, Chubby suggested "How about a water roller coaster?"

"What's that?" asked both boys.

"You both holding tight?" said Hubie.

The chicks cringed and said "Yes".

Soon they were being zoomed around under the water like a wild current, a ride which both Rocky and Speedy considered the most cherished ride underwater. But the chicks were rather cold so their fathers warmed best as they could with their hugs.

"You give the warmest cuddles, Daddy," commented Rocky.

"'You' give the warmest cuddles, Daddy," commented Speedy.

They both looked at each other.

"Well he is," they both argued.

"Let's see who's the cuddliest," said Hubie. "We'll swap each other for you to judge."

And so it was done. Chubby was just as cuddle as Daddy and Hubie was just as cuddly as Daddy.

"Draw!" the chicks announced.

"Yipee!" their fathers cheered as Chubby accidentally slipped.

Speedy face palmed.

While they had been playing in the water, the fathers caught some fish. They began to feast and cherish the taste of the morsels.

"Check this out," said Chubby and he juggled three fish and shot them in his beak.

The two chicks and Hubie clapped.

"Encore!" they cried.

Chubby bowed which lead to an unexpected burp.

This short-lived success led to laughter.

"Thirsty, Daddy?" asked Speedy and he threw a snowball in his father's face.

Chubby picked one up and threw one back in return. Soon they were all joining in a fun snowball fight, Hubie sucking and at it, Rocky throwing them in every direction and Speedy shooting them at everyone whilst imitating a machine gun. Everyone kept getting knocked to the ground and a snowball landed in Chubby's mouth. He drank it and patted his chest.

"Refreshing," he commented.

Then they settled on their backs to watch the stars making shapes; Hubie made out Marina's flower and the pebble he presented to her. Chubby only looked out for fish shapes.

"That one's shaped like a dolphin!" announced Hubie.

"That's your sort of animal," laughed Rocky. "Because you're funny and playful."

To make his son laugh again, he re-performed the impression.

"What animal do you see me as Daddy?"

Hubie thought for a minute before finally he spoke again:

"An arctic rabbit. Because of how innocent and playful you are."

"What do you see me as, Daddy?" Speedy asked his father.

"Arctic wolf," commented Chubby quickly as that. "No question about it."

"How come?"

"Obvious," laughed Chubby. "You're faster than old Daddy himself. So what animal does that leave me with?"

"A seal," laughed Speedy as Rocky laughed along.

"Why a seal?" blushed Chubby.

"Well," said Chubby. "You're eating and sleeping - and you're still fun?"

Chubby laughed which sounded remarkably like a seal which made the others decided then they should get him as it was late.

"Let's get home," said Chubby to Speedy.

"Oh yes," said Hubie. "Your mate will be wondering where you are."

"She's gone for two days with her friends," chuckled Chubby.

"In that case, how would like to spend the night?" offered Hubie.

"I'm game," said Speedy.

"I'm happy to," said Chubby.

"Yipee!" cried Rocky. "Shall we sled home?"

"Certainly," said Hubie. "But be careful though. You had a nasty fall last time."

They took off on their father's backs to the den, almost like the water roller coaster.

They started a race. Chubby was in the lead but crashed into a heap of snow.

"We won," said Rocky.

* * *

When they arrived Marina stepped out.

"You must have had a fine day today," she said. "How was you're - Chubby?"

"Hello, Marina."

"Long time no see!" she cried as she rushed to hug him.

"Sorry to come in unannounced. Hubie just invited me and my son for the night. My mate is away for a few days."

"You're as welcome as can be," accepted Marina happily. "And who is this handsome little man?"

"This is Speedy. Speedy this is your Aunt Marina."

"Nice to meet you, Marina."

Marina picked him up and hugged him.

"The spitting image of your father."

"Daddy?" asked Rocky. "How did you and Uncle Chubby meet?"

Chubby smiled like it would be a good story.

Hubie began:

"I was walking through the Rookery when I saw a penguin standing on his head. I helped him and saw he was obviously drunk; they eyes and his breath, so I took him home. Once he recovered with a hangover, we got to know each other very well and soon we were best friends and swam together, belly-sled together and ate fish together. Ah, the good old memories."

"Wow!" said the kids.

"And you're both alike"

"Daddy?" said Rocky. "It's cold."

"Come here Cuddle Buddy."

He cuddled his father strongly and asked "Want Daddy to give you a story? A sorry about the Good Ship Cheery?"

They both laughed.

"I've laughed enough for one day, Daddy" Rocky rejected. "Do you know any cuddle stories?"

"Do I ever" his father replied.

Rocky snuggled through his dad's scarf and listened.

_A little baby penguin was sleeping with his big, cuddly daddy. Snug and warm. When suddenly he felt a breeze. He was curious baby so he climbed from his daddy's warmth to investigate the cold. He ventured to the entrance to the cave find more snow falling than normally would. He stepped outsider but all of a sudden, the wind blew him away form the cave and and he found himself falling close to the ocean. Suddenly, a flying penguin flew into view saved him from hitting the water. A Rockhopper penguin who flew him safely back home. "Wrong choice to explore in this weather kid," said the penguin as he dropped the chick back home._ _There his daddy was waiting to give him a strong cuddle, making sure he lets him know next time when he wants to go out. __"There, there. It's Okay. Daddy's Here. He'll keep you warm," Daddy said as he wipes away the chick's tears. "I'm so sorry dad" said the baby chick as he continued to sob. Then stopped when he feels his daddy's warmth. He felt safe and comfortable immediately. _

"I love that story, Daddy," said Rocky as he kissed Hubie's cheek.

"Your turn Daddy!" said Speedy. "What is your story about?"

"Food."

Speedy sighed. "How it something that'll make us want to cuddle you."

He and Rocky climbed onto of Chubby as he thought up a story:

_There was a penguin, so hungry he thought he would never sleep without thinking of fish. He went to the sea to find fish because fish was all he would ever think of. He saw one, he caught it, he saw another, he caught, he saw another, he caught it, he saw another, he caught it, he saw another, he caught it_ -

"Daddy?" Speedy interrupted. "No offence but can you think of something to keep us more interested?"

_He hoped to catch enough fish to share with his chick. So he stuck his head into a hole and promptly got himself stuck. His chick however happened to be swimming and he swam up and up and head bashed his dad out of the water. His baby swam about and helped his dad to his feet and was amazed with the amount of fish he caught. They had a good feast and a good cuddle bring them to sleep. And they dreamed sweet dreams of food. _

"That's almost as cute as Daddy's story Uncle Chubby," applauded Rocky.

"And mouth-watering?" asked Chubby.

"You deserve a cuddle Uncle Chubby," Rocky replied as he hugged him strongly.

They all cuddled together ready for sleep when Rocky said;

"Let's tell our own cuddle satires next, me and Speedy."

Speedy nodded.

Noah fathers were eager to this.

Rocky began:

_One day, a young chick woke to find his daddy gone. He went outside and found a path on the ocean. It led him to a castle in the distance but he had to attempt three tasks to cross. From what he saw, there seemed to be some sort of blizzard force field. The penguin held his breath and walked straight into it. He walked further and further until he could no longer feel it. __Once our of the force field. The ice around begins to crumble as if an avalanche was about to erupt. __The chick ran and ran and ran, the crumbling gaining in his but he soon tripped and found himself in an open space. Then it seemed too quiet. All of a sudden, a leopard seal rose from the ice and made after the chick. He belly sled and into the water and charged straight on to the other side, the seal snapping his jaws. At that point he wanted for the seal to charge at him and he swam up making the seal his head against the berg. He reached the surface safely. The chick looked up to find himself infant of the ice-crystal castle and there he saw his daddy at the door. He kept up to his arms and they both shared a strong hug, the chick from warmth and of pride that he conquered three fearsome tasks. Soon they were ice-skating in a ring so wide you could fir the whole rookery onto it. The chick's thoughts of the tasks melted quickly as he had too much fun, brutally succumbing to sleep. The end._

Everyone applauded.

"Very creative," said Chubby.

"Wonderful!" agreed Hubie.

When the applause settled, Speedy began.

_The chick woke up to find his daddy all sad. He said he wasn't feeling cuddly today, so his son decided he would brew him a potion to make him cuddly. So he went to his uncle who of such concoctions. He told him to find ingredients of love. He was confused of what he meant but he meant stuff to do with his dad. Feelings; he thought of all the cuddles, the kisses and the very character his daddy was. His sorcerer uncle commented how sweet it was soon their fillings brought into the concoction. Soon the potion was ready. His uncle slotted it into an icicle and the hick ran home and gave it to his dad. His daddy was sitting in a corner and his son gave him the potion to drink. He drank it all in one gulp and all of a sudden, a smile spread across his face. His daddy began giggle and dance. He thought he must have drunk too much of it. His dad was still dancing stupidly and picked son up and joined with him. "You made daddy sooooo happy," he gurgled. His grinned awkwardly as his dad began shining around._

"Haha oh man this story is funny," said Chubby.

Everyone else agreed.

* * *

Shortly they were ready to sleep. Hubie showed Chubby and Speedy their quarters as Rocky hugged Speedy good night.

Hubie and Chubby smiled at the sweet sight.

Rocky walked up his newfound uncle and hugged his belly.

"Good night, Uncle Chubby,"said Rocky.

"Good night, Rocky," said Chubby as he picked him up and gave him a strong bear hug.

"You are so warm and cosy, I forgot to say."

Awww. You just dont want to stop hugging me."

"You got that right!"

Hubie smiled with tears in his yes. Fianlly reunited with his friend and has already attached himself to his son.

"Good night, Pal," said Hubie and Chubby and they knocked their heads making their sons giggle.

"And I promise if you want an extra bed you can count on me".

"Good night," Uncle Hubie said Speedy as his hugged Hubie tightly.

Hubie wished him goodnight too, feeling like he had again another and Rocky went to their room, Hubie laying down and Rocky climbing on top of him.

"So did you enjoy your day today, sweetheart?" asked Hubie.

"Every bit of it," replied Rocky. "As well as meeting Uncle Chubby for the first time. He's so nice, funny, warm and cuddly."

"That's Chubby with a capital C. has been friends with me ever since we were hatchlings. He was very funny; he would tells jokes have a big appetite sometimes end in mishaps but in the end, he is very loving and loyal, Rocky. You more you get to know him, the more you love him. Like glue, love sticks together. Chubby is a great honour to the family and nothing, I swear nothing changes it for anyone. Had he not been here I would have been alone in the world. Wise beyond his years too. Beneath what a big teddy bear Chubby is is a sense of almost always at least having the wisdom and answers that can guide you to any conclusion or sense of happiness. That's one thing I think you'll really like about Uncle Chubby Rocky."

Isn't he just," said Hubie. "What's been your favourite part?"

"All of it," said Rocky brightly.

"Mine as well," said Hubie who yawned. "Well, time for some shut-eye."

"Good night, Daddy," said Rocky as he kissed his beak. "Your the best daddy I ever had."

* * *

_Rocky was swimming in the cave he and Daddy floated in. He tired floating the same way Daddy did, calm and quest until seidnely, soemthing unpleasentant stroked under him. And again. Rocky decided to find the shore when suddenly, a huge figure emerged from the water, a huge penguin with the face of a wolf and a red cape. It glared down at Rocky grinning evilly._

_"Who are you?" shuddered Rocky._

_"Drake," he said. "The only and only. And you're trespassing in my cave."_

_"Your cave?" said Rocky intimated. "You mean that name?"_

_"Indeed, squirt," Drake snarled. "I heard some voices and I heard you asking your Daddy Raft if you could come down this end. And so I watched you singing and laughing and getting imaginarily drunk pirate punch, letting you get on with it just so you were convinced there was no fear down here."_

_Rocky began to tremble in fear._

_"Your fat, clumsy father stole your mother who was rightfully mine. Be my son and you'll be unharmed. You would love a strong, good-looking daddy."_

_"Mommy was not stolen. She chose him! And I would not want a daddy like you. My daddy is the cuddliest penguin in the Rookery."_

_With that, he swam away._

_"Let's play Fish and Krill," sneered Drake._

_ROcky swam thorugh a passageway and swoopedi into a hoile too bug for the foe. He swam through another hole only with Drake still in pursuit. soon eh was halted by a dead end. Drake was in his face and he attempted to slap him._

_"You couldn't hurt a snowball!" Drake cackled. _

_"Hold everything!" demanded a familiar voice._

_"Daddy!" cried Rocky in relief._

_"Daddy the Daring," he corrected._

_He grabbed Rocky and placed him on the shore and then he climbed not a chasm serving as a ring for him and the enemy._

_"Hello, nerd!" said Drake. "We meet again at long last, Hubert."_

_"Indeed we do," Hubie commented._

_Drake glared down at Rocky._

_"Daddy don't let him hurt me." said Rocky_

_Hubie glared at Drake._

_"You keep away from my little egg!"_

_"MY egg!"_

_"Marina wanted nothing to do with you!"_

_"Oh then well this time instead for the girl. Lets fight for the little chick. And I'll take good care of him when this is over."_

_"Rocky would rather have a big warm daddy like me than you. You were nothing but a heartless jerk Drake."_

_Hubie karate-kicked Drake in the chin and he fell onto his back. Drake tried to trip him with his leg but Hubie jumped and flipper-slammed his chest. Drake shot up and punched Hubie's face._

_"A big strong penguin against a fat little loser? Come on!"_

_Hubie karate kicked him and his opponent winced._

_Drake just glared and lashed Hubie who dodged him and chopped his flipper onto his head. Once he got up Hubie walloped his mid-section over and over and until his foe fell disorientated._

_Rocky's feelings of fear changed to amusement. "Get him, Daddy! Get him!"_

_And all of a sudden, Drake was flipper-locked by Hubie and he was struggling. With a huge kick, Hubie sent Drake saying down to the river. But Hubie collapsed form exhaustion and Rocky climbed up to him._

_Hubie was laying on his back. He was breathing but Rocly was still concerned. "Get Up Daddy." Cried Rocky and tried everything he could to wake him up but to no prevail. Rocky snuggled into his Hubie's warm belly and began sobbing._

_"Goodness Glaciers," Hubie murmured as he rubbed is head._

_Rocky hugged him gratefully._

_"Thanks daddy for saving me."_

_"Always count on Daddy the Daring. It's okay you're safe now."_

_"I was so scared to lose you forever daddy. I don't want to be here anymore." Rocky said as his tears continued bittersweetly._

_Hubie carried him away from the cave of terror. They reached the mouth of the cave when low and behold, a castle, a glimmering ice castle in the distance stood before them both._

_"What is this place?"_

_"Guess what it is."_

_Rocky shrugged._

_Hubie smiled._

_"The Cuddle Castle just like in your story Rocky. And its so much fun inside. There are some special people waiting for us."_

_He put Rocky down and when Rocky turned he vanished._

_"Daddy where are you?"_

_"Don't be scared son," came Hubie;s voice. "Just follow my voice. Be sure to read the rules on the way in."_

_Rocky gulped and obeyed the instinct._

_"No pressure." Hubie said voiceover._

_Rocky continued the hard job advancing to the castle in the night but at the same time, Daddy's voice was there and he was assured protection by venturing further and further to his destination. Outside the door was a rule notice:_

_Cuddles for Everyone._

_No Sadness_

_Smile at All Times._

_Have Fun_

_Fair Share_

_Be Nice_

_The castle was made of smooth ice and the ice seemed to be sining from its twinkles upon the walls and ceiling._

_Rocky opened the doors and entered. His first glimpse was of a grand sitar case divided into two sides. The castle was made of smooth ice and the ice seemed to be singing from its twinkles upon the walls and ceiling. There were other passageways leading into different places. He intended to explote when he heard a walrus sound._

_"Uncle Chubby!"_

_He ran up to him and gave him a huge hug._

_"Hello little nephew! We've been expecting you, pal."_

_"Hey, buddy," said Speedy at his uncle's feet._

_Chubby lowered Rocky down and high-flippered his same-age friend._

_"Hey Speedster," Rocky greeted as he hugged him._

_"Welcome, son!"_

_Rocky turned to see a familiar penguin._

_"Daddy!"_

_He ran up to his father, jumped into his flippers and hugged him tightly as did Hubie._

_"I've been expecting you, Rocky," Hubie greeted._

_"Where are we?" asked Rocky looking around._

_"Cuddle Castle," explained Hubie. "Do you feel warm and cuddly yourself?"_

_Indeed he did. He wondered if this is what it's like to be in Daddy's body._

_"Hey don't forget me."_

_"Uncle Rocko!"_

_"Give your Uncle Rocko some flipper, pal!"_

_Rocky ran to the Rockhopper._

_"Come here you."_

_Rocko grabbed Rocky and noogied his favourite nephew making him laugh._

_Rocky tried to do it back Rocko was too tall for him._

_"Let's get you and Speedy on my back for a flight."_

_He climbed onto Rocko's back with Speedy and they flew in the air, Rocky whooping and cheering and Speedy complained "Can't you go any faster?"_

_"Take it easy, kid," replied Rocko, "I'm a penguin not a sky scraper."_

_"Anyone for ice-skating?" called Hubie down below._

_"ME!" screwed the chicks as Rocko flew them back began ice skating in a wide space. They had a lot of fun bumping into each other and slipping and skidding. Both the fathers fell on their front and their chicks rode on their backs like skating bumper cars._

_After they caught their breaths Rocko talked them into a play fight._

_Speedy lashed at Rocko who held him back._

_"Whoa, there kid!" he said. "To much brawn! Not enough brain!"_

_Speedy looked at sea._

_"You gotta think how to control your strength instead of lashing out."_

_After some tutoring, Speedy pinned Uncle Rocko down professionally as well as body locking sensibly. Rocky participated with his father which was short lived as fighting was not his character._

_Soon they feasted on some fresh juicy fish. Chubby entertained them by juggling three fish and gulped them into his mouth. The chicks applauded but Chubby suddenly burped._

_"No offence bird brain," Rocko criticised to Hubie, "but your old buddy's got an appetite. I just don't understand how you were a loner with him as a minor exception."_

_Soon everybody was stuffed. Rocky felt warm and content. Hubie offered to carry him to bed but he stopped to kiss and hug everyone goodnight, telling his two other uncle how much he loved them commented Chubby being as cuddly as Daddy and Rocko being the strongest uncle in the world. His father picked him up and took him up the stairs skidding and slipping._

_"Too much Cheery Rum, Daddy?"_

_"You'd know if it was," replied Hubie._

_Rocky laughed as they reached the top._

_They entree a passageway into a room made of fresh ice and a fresh bundle of now in the middle. Hubie laid him and Rocky down and he covered them both with snow._

_"This is a beautiful place, Daddy," said Rocky. "I wish this wasn't a dream."_

_"We can come here whenever you want as long as we dream harder. For shelter from a blizzard, an escape from our daily troubles or something in between. Just remember the castle is from your imagination and from the love that is all around you. Even the castle can keep you warm if I am ever not around. As long as you love others and they love you back, you will grow up to be warm and cuddly inside like me. Because that's what being warm is all about."_

_"Good night Daddy I love you" said Rocky as he snuggled up to his daddy's belly_

_"I love you too my little egg," said Hubie as he cuddled his son._

_They settled in the snow without any care keeping each other cool in their bodies and warmth in their spirits and love._

* * *

Rocky woke up in Daddy's embrace. He was snoring deeply. Rocky leaned forward and kissed his cheek thinking of this wonderful day and hoped tomorrow would be the same especially with his new uncle and his cousin.


End file.
